Everywhere I Go
by MrsJakeBlack
Summary: Bella thinks she is bound to be single for the rest of her life. She sets out to be a new person, goes to a bar, gets drunk and meets a handsome new stranger. But what happens when this stranger turns up in places she wouldn't expect him to be.
1. Daddy Where's Mommy?

**New Fan Fiction everyone XD Don't worry I will finish A Man So Heartless eventually but I just thought I'd start something new. This story is rated M though so beware people who do not want to read this type of stuff. This story probably won't be very long though, 10 or 20 chapters maximum. It has TILF and DILF action ;)**

**Summary: Bella is a teacher at Forks Primary School and thinks she is bound to be single for the rest of her life. She sets out to be a new person and goes to a bar, gets drunk and meets a handsome new stranger. But what happens when this stranger turns up places she wouldn't expect him to be.**

_**EVERYWHERE I GO**_

**Chapter One: Daddy Where's Mommy?**

_EPOV_

"Daddy, daddy?" my gorgeous angel asked me looking up at my face.

"What is it honey?" I asked.

"Where's mommy?" she asked me with her adorable green eyes staring sweetly at me.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" I knew that one day Becky would ask me about Tanya and I had been regretting it my whole life. Tanya may have given me the greatest gift in the world, but that did not excuse that lying, cheating, bitch, whom I had once been married to.

"Because Timmy said that his mommy tucks him in bed at night and when I told him you do that for me he said that mummies are meant to do that," she pouted.

I looked at the innocence in her eyes as she told me her reasoning. I too wished that she had a mother to tuck her in at night and calm her down when she would have a nightmare. I wish that I had never walked in on my wife and another man in bed that day, fucking like wild animals.

I always thought Tanya was the one for me, we had been high school sweethearts ever since our freshman year and had gotten married as soon as I had finished my medical degree at Seattle University. I had proposed to Tanya at a posh, 5 star restaurant in front of many people and we had had a grand wedding at the biggest church in town. Tanya had always loved it when I showered her with attention and gifts so everything we did had to be up to her standards. I had longed just to walk down the beach, hand in hand with her but she was always complaining that she couldn't walk through sand with her heels and she didn't like the smell of the sea as the wind blew. These were only a few of the things that had gotten me wondering whether she was really for me or not.

Tanya was always intimate with our relationship and I honestly didn't mind. We like to be brave and explore each other in new ways. She had never really discussed wanting children and I wondered if that's what had caused our relationship to come to an end. After we got married I had stopped using protection because I thought she wanted a future with me and I was ecstatic the day I came home and she told me she was pregnant. Tanya was lying on the floor, in the bathroom, with tears running down her face. I had thought the tears that streamed down were tears from joy but soon realised otherwise. I had hugged her and told her everything would be alright. Little did I know that Tanya was about to be unfaithful to me and my beautiful daughter. At first I considered Tanya would stay just for Becky but as I screamed at her to leave the house, she did not protest or make a scene. She just packed her bags and stormed out the door with that piece of filth she had let enter my house.

I think that the only reason Tanya had even waited a year to cheat on me was out of pity but when she found someone else who she loved more, I didn't matter anymore. I stared at the picture of Tanya and me in the hospital room when Rebecca had been born and compared it to the one on our wedding day. Her face looked saddened and full of anger and remorse rather than the content in her eyes on our wedding day.

I look down at my daughter's strawberry curls and green eyes. The perfect mixture of me and Tanya, or so I thought. I suddenly realised that Bec was still waiting for an answer to her question but I wasn't exactly sure how to answer it. How do you tell a Five year old that their mother didn't want anything to do with them? That's the problem, you can't. I kissed her forehead and told her to go to sleep as she needed her rest for her first day of school tomorrow morning.

I glanced at the Calender and it read November 19. I gasped. Four years ago today Tanya had forever left my life, leaving me to raise Becky on my own. The images replayed in my mind of Tanya lying naked next to a stranger, in my own fucking bedroom, screaming in pleasure as our daughter slept in the next room. I had to get out of here and drown my sorrows. I tucked my angel into bed and changed into some jeans and a shirt.

I pulled out my phone and called the one person who almost loved Becky more than me.

"Hello mum?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hi darling, how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm fine mum, but I was wondering if you could mind Becky tonight while I go out. I know it's late notice and all but..." I began rambling when my mum cut me off.

"Of course sweetheart. I'll be over in a sec, but where are you off to this late at night?" she asked, making me feel like a child whose mother had to know where they were at all times.

"I really don't know mum, but today's the day Tanya left me and I didn't want to be at home," I told her.

My mother gasped through the phone. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Don't worry about Rebecca, I'll take care of her you go wherever you need to."

"Thanks mum, you're the best," I proudly stated. My mum would do anything for me.

"I'll be over in a tick," she said as she hung up.

While I waited for my mother to come over, I felt the need to do something I should have done long ago. I walked up to the wall where all the pictures of me and Tanya were hanging and ripped them off the wall. I scrunched them up and threw them into the closest bin. I then decided that I didn't really want to be alone tonight to I called up my two best friends.

"What's up Eddie my man?" screamed the piercing voice of my best friend Emmett McCarty.

"Hey Em, I was wondering if you and Jazz wanted to go out somewhere tonight?" I asked him.

"Booyhah, party!" screamed Emmett.

"Calm down Emmett, I was thinking we could go to the new club that just opened on Fifth Street," I told him my plans.

"Fuck, that place is hot Eddie, loaded with girls and booze. I'm in and I'll call Jazzy and tell him about our plans."

"Thanks Em, I need friends now, and stop fucking calling me Eddie," I chuckled.

"Always ready to party bro!" he exclaimed.

"Yea I probably won't be partying much but who cares," I said deeply.

"Aw Eddie man, you need to get laid," he laughed. I laughed at this since it was probably true.

"Yea whatever man, I just need to drown my sorrows over Tanya," I said.

"Far Eddie you need to get over that bitch. You deserve better, well hook you up with some chicks tonight and you can forget all about Tanya," he said clearly proud of himself.

"Sure, sure Em," I chuckled again.

"What about Bec's though man?" he asked concerned about Becky. Emmett may have been a total douche but he was very loving and caring.

"Mums coming over to mind her," I explained.

"Ah, awesome man," he said, happy again. "Later man," he said before hanging up.

As I put down my phone my mum arrived at the door and kissed my cheek.

"Going out with Emmett and Jasper, mum," I told her. She nodded her head and smiled, making her way into Rebecca's bedroom.

I grabbed my keys off the counter and made my way down to my car.

**The next chapter will be in Bella's POV and you will see what her life is like. Also what's going to happen when these two people meet in an unlikely place?**

**Tell me what you think and if you think I should keep going or not?**

**REVIEW!! XD (virtual cookies for those who do)**

**Going away to camp next week so you'll probably have an update next to next week (and because my beta is going on holidays too, have fun Steph) , depends how tired I am. After I post 2 chapters up of this, ill post the next chapter up of AMSH, hopefully. **

**MrsJakeBlack**


	2. Changed Woman

**Sorry a little late than expect, stupid exams. Grr, can't wait till they're over and I can relax XD next chapter won't be up until after exams. Just be happy you got this one luckily. I was a little rough in this chapter as my elbow was hurting me from stacking it at Luna Park so it was a bit rushed.**

**You've been into Edward's life; now discover what Bella's is like.**

**Thanks my beloved beta Steph XD**

**Chapter Two: Changed Woman**

_BPOV_

"...When Cinderella entered the ball and saw the prince charming standing in the corner, she instantly knew she was in love..." I began to read the kids' favourite book, Cinderella.

"Miss?" asked little Billy Hennessy, waving his tiny arm in the air.

"Yes Billy?" I asked politely, wondering what was running though his innocent, little mind.

"Have you ever been in love miss?" he asked, smiling cheekily up at me.

Scratch that, Billy definitely did not have an innocent mind. I wonder who had taught him such things but didn't want to play the 'blame game'. I felt embarrassed discussing my relationships with a bunch of 5 year olds. What the heck; what relationships? Oh you mean my nonexistent one?

I felt ashamed that I am a twenty- five year old woman, and had never been kissed. Never mind being kissed, I had only dated 2 people, Jacob and Mike, in my whole life and we had never made it past the first date. I suppose I was just a very boring person to be around and drove anyone away. How pathetic is that?

Lost in my little world, I realised that young Billy, along with the rest of the class, were still waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"No Billy, I have not been in love." I spoke with a sad voice.

Billy somehow looked delighted at this. "But I love you Miss Bella!" he exclaimed. If there wasn't a look of determination on his face I would have burst out laughing. It was extremely cute that my student loved me enough to announce it to the whole class but I didn't feel like I should lead him on.

"I appreciate that Billy and I love you too, but I think I need someone a little older to be 'in' love with," I told him kindly, trying really hard not to laugh. Billy's face went all sad and he sat quietly in his spot for the rest of the lesson.

Things after Billy's little declaration of love had become quiet and boring. Today was my classes last day with me as a teacher, and everyone was too sad to make jokes and fool around. For most teachers today is the day they wait for in their lives, but for me it was a time of mourning. Getting acquainted with a class takes time and eventually you start to feel attached and emotionally involved with the children. So when the time came to say goodbye it wasn't exactly on the top of my 'to do list'.

I finished reading their favourite book and then I gave them some time to chat among themselves and say goodbye. All the children came up to me and wished me luck with my future class and gave me a tiny box which was wrapped terribly. I felt tears sting my eyes at the sentiment of the affection I was receiving. I blushed and fumbled with the box eventually opening the wrapping. Inside was a white coffee mug, with an apple and 'Worlds Best Teacher' written gracefully on the front. **(Mug on profile)**

I smiled down at my class and tried not to cry. "Thank..." I was interrupted from my speech by the sound of the school bell signalling the end of the day. All the students came up to me and hugged me again and left the classroom one by one. Billy was the last one in the room and after he hugged me I pecked his cheek and he smiled shyly at me. I was really going to miss that kid.

I packed up my stuff and headed out of the room, closing the lights behind me. Billy's question about being in love was still ringing through my mind. My relationship history was so pathetic, a teenager had probably had more boyfriends than me. I decided to take action and change my life tonight. I shall do something I have never done before. I'm going to ask my best friend Alice for help.

When I arrived at my apartment I picked my phone and rung my best friend Alice.

"Hey Bella!" she screamed into my ear. I swear that girl had boundless energy.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if you were free tonight?" I asked.

"Yea of course I am." She replied.

I launched into telling her all about my plan to be a changed woman tonight and she was unsurprisingly all for it.

Alice sniffled through the phone. "I never thought I'd live to see this day. My Bella is all grown up. Aw fuck, I'm getting all sentimental now".

I chuckled into the phone and wrote down all the details to where we were going tonight.

"Hang on I'll call Rosie and then be right over to help you pick an outfit," she said before hanging up.

I groaned and thought off all the times Alice had tried to dress me. Soon after, the doorbell rang, and Alice came bouncing into my apartment.

"Lookie what I have here Bella," she sang, in her annoying, sing song voice.

She thrust me a bag full of stuff and ushered me into the bathroom so I could go change. Inside the bag, everything was blue. She knew it was my favourite colour and she was constantly reminding me how good I look in it. I slipped into the dress and fuck-me-now heels. How did Alice expect me to walk in these all night without falling over?** (Dress on profile and also Edwards Clubbing Clothes)**

I quietly put them on seeing as it was no point trying to persuade Alice otherwise and put on all the other accessories that were in the bag. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I actually looked quite good and walked out with a smile on my face. Alice was positively beaming when she saw me and muttered something under her breath.

We headed downstairs to her sophisticated yellow Porsche. "Rose is going to meet us at the club," she told me as we climbed into the car and drove away.

**Yea, yea I know that I got a lot of the things wrong in this chapter about the whole school thing. Obviously you have holidays before you start a new school year but for the sake of the story please live with it. I wanted Becky's first day at school to be the day after Edward and Bella meet for the first time. Then there will be more meetings to take place.**

**Just to let you know Billy isn't a major character in the story I just put him in because I thought he was adorable XD but Rebecca will be a major character.**

**REVIEW for virtual cookies and something extremely hot in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Body Shots

**This chapter is inspired by the song 'Weekend' by Yung Ram and the book WAGS by Shireen Lolesi.**

**OMG WHO AGREES THAT NEW MOON WAS THE BESTEST MOVIE EVER MADE. XD**

**I know, I know sorry for the late update but I hope this long chapter makes up for it (:**

****NOW BETAED** **

**Okay I would like to give an award to Stephaniiie my beta for being the "Bestest Beta Ever" award because I think she's feeling a bit down and I want to cheer her up XD Love you Steph (:**

**Chapter Three: Body Shots**

The drive took a while as I shook nervously in my seat. This all seemed like a good idea when I had thought of it but now I was having second thoughts. What was I supposed to do, just walk over to a guy and chat him up? This all seemed so strange and new to me. What would I do if he tried to rape me or mug me? I nervously clutched my purse to my chest and took deep breaths. I wasn't aware that Alice was watching me curiously until she spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Bella, just go in there and have fun." She smiled at me and I gave her an encouraging nod. Alice was right I had nothing to be scared of and all I had to do was to go out and have fun. "Me and Rosie will be there to look after you anyways," she said proudly. I had to admit that Alice had a special way of calming me down when I was nervous.

The car pulled into the club's valet parking. Alice stepped out of the car and handed the cute valet her car keys and dragged me out of the car. The club was Alice and pounding as you could hear the music pumping through the building and it suddenly made me feel a little high. I pulled a smile on my face and followed Alice as we made our way closer to the club.

At the door a very large man was standing blocking the doorway with his hands crossed against his chest. He looked down the tiny, little Alice who just smiled at him and gave him a flirtatious smile and he smirked back and let us through the door. I stared in astonishment at how Alice had just gotten past the bouncer at the club. I removed the thoughts from my head as I stepped into the club that was alive with loud music and body's grinding everywhere. I suddenly felt in the mood and made my way towards the bar for phase one of my plan.

"Bourbon, please," I told the bartender, who gave me a weak smile and handed me my drink. I gulped it down in one shot and motioned for another one. Three glasses later I was started to feel the adrenaline rush through my body; phase one was complete.

Alice found me at the bar and made her way over. "Come on Bella, let's go dance with Rose," she happily sang, looking a little bit wasted herself. I nodded enthusiastically as we made our way to the dance floor.

Rose was in the middle of the dance floor grinding against a big, burly man with cute dimples. She caught my eye and winked at me as she continued dancing around him. I chucked and grabbed Alice's hand as we danced to the song that was currently being played.

A while later a handsome blonde man came up to Alice and asked her to dance. I ushered her to go and she shot me an apologetic look as she walked away with him. i tried to let it not diminish my confidence as I continued to sway him hips to the music by myself.

I suddenly felt a warm body press up behind me and grind into my back. It felt so wonderful so I closed my eyes and started to grind back into it as the mystery person wrapped their hands around my waist. I leaned back into him, still swaying my hips to a slower song.

His head dipped down and started kissing my neck. The places in which he had kissed felt as if they were on fire. The burning sensation did not go away and I turned around to meet the most wonderful pair of green eyes I have ever seen. I stepped back to look at him carefully, apart from his stunning eyes, he had messy bronze hair that just screamed to be touched and a crooked smile on his face that gave him a cheeky look.

I then noticed he was staring at me too, well not exactly me on whole mostly just my lips. I had a sudden burst of confidence that I really wanted to kiss him. I leaned forward to kiss him but cowered out at the last minute and whispered in his ear.

"I've never been kissed," I told him quietly, blushing from embarrassment.

He stared at me shocked and after he had had a few seconds to recover, he carefully nodded. "Would you like me to kiss you then?" he asked in his gorgeous velvety voice.

"Yes," I breathed quietly, closing my eyes as he leaned in closer to me.

He leaned down and tilted his neck as he pressed his lips down to mine. I wasn't really sure what to expect but I sure as hell didn't see this coming. As soon as his lips met mine I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body, shocking me in places I didn't even know existed.

The whole world could have died and I would not have realised as I was too caught up in the kiss. His lips were soft against my skin and made me want to stay like this forever. But not all good things last and like everything else the kiss soon came to an end as our lips parted.

I looked at his face and saw his crocked smirk on his face as he leaned in again and spoke to me.

"How about we take this back to your place?" he asked cheekily.

I stood there stunned and realised that he was probably waiting for an answer and nodded my head, suddenly feeling confident again.

"Let me just find my friends and tell them." I walked away from him longing to be back there with him and never be separated. When I found Alice and Rose I told them I was going home with a guy and they cheered me on and Rose told me to be safe and use protection. I blushed at this and thought about what this night may have in store for me.

I walked back to him who was patiently waiting for me with a smile on his face. I smiled back and he motioned for me to follow him. As he drove in his car I gave him directions to my apartment and the rest of the trip was silent.

When we arrived, I took him up to my apartment and showed him around. We sat on the sofa awkwardly and stared at each other for a while. I think the awkwardness started to get to him and he politely asked me where the kitchen was. I followed him there wondering what he was planning on doing.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked me politely.

I nodded and opened the cupboard that had my stock of alcohol in it. I suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"How about some body shots instead?" I asked slightly embarrassed, but I figured that this was my only chance to do something sexy tonight.

His eyes lit up as soon as the words left my mouth and nodded thoughtfully as I took out a bottle of vodka, a salt shaker and some lime.

"Turn around," I commanded with authority.

He gladly obeyed and I started to think about how I would do this body shot. I had watched it be done on TV before so I a small idea of what he might like. I pulled my dress off and licked my finger. After making my nipple wet, I grabbed the salt shaker and put some salt on my nipple. Next was the shot, I carefully lay down and placed the shot on top of my bellybutton. Lastly the lime was all that was left, I thought of ideas on where to put it until something incredibly sexy came to mind. I pulled down my panties slightly and placed the lime in-between the lips of my vagina.

I lay back down and took some deep breaths. "I'm ready," I called out to the sexy man who had his back towards me.

He turned around and gasped as he saw me lying on the table practically naked. I giggled at his response and after the initial shock wore off he smiled at me and stepped in closer. His head bent down as he carefully sucked on my nipple twirling it with his tongue. It felt heavenly as he placed a few kisses down my stomach and grabbed the shot with his mouth and gulped it in one go. He then stared at my body for a while and looked a little confused.

"Lime?" he asked, pouting slightly.

"Find it," I breathed.

He smirked again, kissing my bellybutton before carefully sliding down my underwear to my knees. He looked at my glistening clit and bent his head down and grabbed the lime with his mouth. He sucked on the lime before licking my clit once, sending shivers down my spine. I sat up and started to kiss him again running my hand though his hair, hoping that tonight would lead to something, when I was rudely interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, but I really have to go," he told me with guilt and sadness running through his eyes.

I stood on the spot stunned as I watched him slam the door behind him. That the first guy I had kissed and he had just run away without leaving a single reminder then a longing kiss.

I desperately wanted to meet him again but I didn't even know what his name was!

**Who liked that aye? Totally hot right? XD Thanks to "Weekend" and "WAGS" for inspiration. XD**

**REVIEW for a body shot from Edward Cullen ;)**


End file.
